The Look on the Other Side
by sg11985
Summary: Why did Sam give Jack that look at the end of ‘The Other Side’?


Title: The Look on the Other Side  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Four  
Spoilers: The Other Side  
Categories: UST, Team, Friendship, Angst  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Why did Sam give Jack that look at the end of 'The Other Side'?  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 1,379 words  
Authors Note: Ok, I hate the title of this fic but couldn't think of anything better! Watched The Other Side today and realised I wanted some kind of resolution to the ending!  
Date: 6th February, 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG 

He watched her walk away from him down the ramp; her silence and expression only serving to clarify what he already knew – she

was pissed.

Come to think of it, he was feeling a bit pissed himself. Why couldn't any of his team understand why he had acted in the way that he

had? Why gathering advanced technology was so important? Not only did they have the Goa'uld banging on the door, but they now

had the replicators to worry about too.

She left the gateroom and was not long followed by Teal'c. Daniel stayed a few moments longer and looked as though he might say

something as Jack approached the end of the ramp. However, he stayed silent, looked away from him and followed the others out of

the room.

Jack sighed; what a day.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She couldn't believe his attitude; the whole of the day had been spent having to put up with him in one of the foulest moods she had

ever known him in.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was working on another illegal off world operation similar to that of the

one he had undermined only months earlier.

Why all of a sudden was he interested in advanced technology and stopping at almost nothing to attain it?

Sam had already dropped her weapon off at the armoury and had made her way to the gear up room to drop off her things and

change for de-brief. Upon entering she was relieved when she saw that she was alone, but she also knew that the others and the

Colonel would not be far behind. She didn't really want to have to deal with him outside of what was necessary at the moment.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c and Daniel walked towards the gear up room together.

"So," Daniel started. "What do you think is going on with Jack?"

Teal'c continued walking without looking at him. "Of what do you speak?"

"He's acting insane Teal'c. Willing to put a hell of a lot at risk just to gather some advanced weapons…putting all of us down…I just

can't figure out what's going on with him."

Teal'c turned the corner and walked towards the door of their destination.

"O'Neill expressed great concern over the new replicator threat Daniel Jackson. He feels under great pressure to make significant

gains from our missions, in order that we may have technology to fight them, and the Goa'uld, when the time comes."

"Hey, I understand the threat Teal'c, but he's acting like he doesn't care what happens to anyone else, as long as we get what we

need. That's not how we operate and he knows that."

"To fully understand his thinking, you should perhaps consider talking to O'Neill yourself Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah…" he replied as they walked into the gear up room.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam looked up at the approaching foot steps in time to see Teal'c and Daniel entering the room. She smiled at them but was pleased

that she wouldn't have to stay in there with them and talk about the one thing that was on all their minds – the Colonel.

"I'm just off to the commissary to grab a snack before de-brief. I'll see you guys later."

"See you later Sam," Daniel replied as she walked out of the room.

She left quickly, feeling slightly guilty as neither of them had done anything to upset her, and headed to the elevator. Entering, she

decided to forget about food as she wasn't even really hungry; she pressed for 21 and headed straight for her lab.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

By the time he reached the gear up room, everyone else had been and gone. He was relieved; he wasn't ready to have a show down

with any of them yet.

He removed his jacket and shirt, wanting to change before attending the de-brief. As he pulled on a new shirt her face flashed in front

of his eyes; the look she gave him. She'd never looked at him like that before, she'd always respected his decisions, but this time he

knew, she resented everything he had done today.

Part of him couldn't blame her – he had treated all of them pretty badly, and it had been perfectly clear that his actions were

motivated but his mood more than reasoning; before he had figured out exactly what was happening on Euronda anyway.

The more he was thinking, the more he had noticed the developing throbbing in his forehead; time for a quick drop by the infirmary

before de-brief.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He exited the elevator on 21 and as he did so, slowed his pace as he realised he would have to walk by Carter's lab to get to his pain

relief. He only hoped that she wasn't there.

He took the far side of the corridor and kept his head down…past her door…towards the corner…damn.

She rounded the corner just before him and they nearly collided.

"Sir!" she said, stopping abruptly and immediately looking uncomfortable.

"Carter…I was just on my way to the infirmary," he replied, pointing in the general direction past her shoulder and making to step

around her.

"Yeah, I was just there Sir," she said without emotion. "Headache."

He stopped once he had put more distance between them. "Yeah, same here."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before she replied.

"Well, I'll let you go Sir…" she attempted a smile and then began walking away, back towards her lab he assumed.

A big part of him wanted to grab her and shake sense into her. To shout at her and let her know exactly the kind of threat they were

up against – but she knew this already. Maybe he had behaved un-characteristically today, but everyone was entitled to their off days,

weren't they?

"Carter?" he called out to her re-treating form.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes Sir?" Still emotionless; damn he had really gotten to her.

"I apologize for my behaviour towards the team today. It was unprofessional and uncalled for."

She turned back towards him but didn't come closer.

"You don't have to apologize to me Sir. Maybe Daniel…but not me."

He looked down and had to bite his lip to stop him replying in a tone that would not have made the situation any better in the slightest.

Composing himself and taking deep breaths, he looked back up to her.

"I did what I had to do Carter. I thought their technology would prove valuable against our current enemies and don't get me wrong,

it would have been." He paused as he saw a look of distaste pass over her face again. "I should have realised what was going on

sooner." He saw her chewing the inside of her cheek and she didn't look at him as she replied.

"Sir, it's not ever my place to question you or your behaviour," she said quietly. She raised her head slowly. "I just have a little

problem with how easily you killed Allar."

He almost laughed at that. Easy? Had she gone insane?!

"Carter, nothing about it was easy! That man was a threat; he couldn't have been allowed back here."

"With all due respect Sir, we've had worse people on this base. He could have helped us develop the advanced technology that you

seemed so keen on attaining earlier today."

"No, Major, he wouldn't have. He was, to put it bluntly, a racist. Nothing more."

The emphasis on her rank was not lost on her and she stood down from her defensive stance.

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to put some notes together before the de-brief."

He knew that any further conversation at this moment would only end in further argument and bitterness.

"Go ahead Carter," he replied.

She nodded and turned away from him, just how she had done when they had come back through the gate. He got the same feeling

as he did then – regret that the events of the mission had come to this.

She walked away from him and into her lab, out of sight, the door closing behind her. He paused for just a few seconds before turning

and rounding the corner towards the infirmary. He hoped that they have some double strength painkillers now.

FIN


End file.
